Rooftops Are For Lovers
by Did-you-Flash-or-Did-you-Zoom
Summary: One-shots and drabbles about our favorite singing-dancing newsboys. Most of them will be slash with the occasional acceptation.
1. Sputchy

Sputchy

The air was hot and sticky, but there was a gentle breeze came every once that rustled the clothes lines. The moon was full and it seemed that more stars were visible than through the smog that filled the air. In other words, it was a pleasant night. Most boys in the Duane Street Newsboy Lodging House were sound asleep, taking advantage of the cool air coming through the window. Not all of them were asleep, however. Two were on the roof enjoy the night sky and each other's company.

Specs and Dutchy were sitting on the roof of the lodging house. Well, to be more specific, Specs was sitting and Dutchy was lying down with his head in the brunet's lap. The two sat in relative silence. Not much needed to be said aside from the occasional 'I love you.' There were kisses, of course. Long, lazy, and sweet, nothing like the hurried, frantic kissed they usually shared in dark alleyways. They were out in the open but, at the same time away from the ridicule of the general public.

Dutchy sighed and Specs looked down at him. "Somethin' wrong, Dutch?" he asked, running his hand through the blond's hair.

"Just thinkin' is all," Dutchy took his glasses off, cleaned them using the corner of his shirt, then placed them back on his face. "Well, what ya thinkin' about?"

"About Jack an' Davey. They's always looking at each other like, I dunno, like Blink an' Mush are always lookin' at each other. Or how we's lookin' at each other."

"You mean ta tell me that you'se thinkin' 'bout Jack and Davey while we're all alone?" Specs looked at him, an expression of mock offense.

"Specs, shuddup," Dutchy said, giving his beau a kiss on the cheek. Specs laid down and Dutchy scooted up so he could put his head on the other boy's chest.

**A/N Kendall's notes : Ivan Dudynsky**

"**Ivan's a star. Isn't he a star? Ivan you're star!"**

**(One-shot for the first person who can guess where I got the quote from)**


	2. Snittery

"Hey, Skitts?" Avery Russo turned to his boyfriend. The two were currently huddled on the couch, watching an old western on TV.

"Huh?" Drew grunted, keeping his eyes on the showdown that was unfolding on the screen.

"When did you, uh, realize that you liked me?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Seventh grade," Skittery replied, still fixed on the LED screen.

Snitch grabbed the remote and turned the television off, forcing the other boy to look at him."You've liked me since the seventh grade?" he asked, feeling stupid. They had known each other since they were toddlers and he didn't figure it out until sophomore year, _last_ year.

"Sure, you can ask Pie about it." Skittery readjusted himself on the couch.

"Why would I ask Pie if you're right here?" Snitch buried his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, inhaling deeply. Skitts always smelled like coffee and vanilla.

"'Cause I wanna watch the movie, Snitch," Drew made a grab for the remote, but Avery got it first and shoved it between the couch cushions.

"Tell me, Skitts!"

"Give it, dude!"

"Tell me how found out you had fallen madly in love with me!"

"No, give me the remote back!"

Tell me, _Prude_," Snitch demanded using the dreaded nickname.

"Alright Av, if it will shut you up," Skittery looked slightly amused.

* * *

"You sure do stare at Snitch a lot these days," Bruno 'Pie Eater' Fallaci observed taking a bite out of his licorice. They were at lunch and Skittery had been staring across the room at Snitch, and it has been going on for about a week or two.

"Be quiet Pie, I saw you sharing your Cosmic Brownie with Swifty yesterday." Pie Eater turned bright red. He always had enough junk food to fill a convenience store, yet he never shared any of it with anyone, ever. "At least I talk to him."

"I talk to Snitch," Skittery said, just a little too quickly.

"Talked, dude, you haven't so much as made eye contact with Snitch since like, fourth grade when we did that stupid musical about Ohio."

"Yeah, well…" Honestly, Andrew had no idea why he was staring at Snitch. Pie was right, he hadn't talked to Avery since they were in elementary school. Back when they were best friends. Back when Skittery wasn't that weirdo who'll jump five feet in the air at the drop of a dime. Snitch was very popular. Hanging around Jack Kelly, Louis Ballatt, Nick Meyers, and the likes. "He's dating Angela Vickers."

"That doesn't make him straight, dude," Pie had moved on to the marshmallows by now.

"What do you mean?" Skittery asked, giving his friend a quizzical look.

"Remember when Jack Kelly and Sarah Jacobs were dating, everyone thought they were going to last until high school, then they broke up. Now Jack's all over David and Sarah's been spending time with the principal's daughter."

How is it that you know all of this?" Bruno was a friendly guy, he just wasn't that popular. Skitts guessed it was because he didn't say much.

"People watching." Pie went back to enjoying his sweets. How he stayed in shape, Skittery could never guess.

"We're talking about Snitch, girls have been swarming around him since kindergarten," Skittery said, ever the optimist. He glanced at the designated popular table. Apparently someone had said something really funny because they were all falling over with laughter. He sighed and put his head on the table.

"Andrew Prudden, you my friend have a crush on are neighborhood tattle-tale," Pie Eater shoved a spoonful of chocolate pudding in his mouth.

* * *

_"__That's it!?"_

"Yup."

It wasn't, like a life changing moment or anything?"

Nope, can I have the remote back?"

"Not until you make up a better story!"

Avery, give me the remote."

_"No!"_

"I should've let Angela Vickers have you."

"You don't _really_ mean that!"

"I do right now."

_"I can't believe you!"_

* * *

**No one has guessed correctly on the quote yet. I'll give you a hint. It's from something behind the scene that you can't find on the DVD.**

**I also made two other reference. One is something that's not related to Newsies at all. **


	3. Javid

**Maybe Jack could get jealous when he thinks David is interested in one of Medda's singers/dancers?**

* * *

A few of the boys had saved up and decided to head over to Medda's. Jack had invited Davey to come. After the strike they were basically inseparable. Then David went back to school and they barely got to see each other. On the way there they talked about nothing and everything. David talked about school and how boring it was, and Jack talked about how selling was going. It felt great.

When the two had arrived Medda had made sure they got good seats. The first couple of acts were fine, he guessed. Jack didn't really pay attention, he was too busy watching David. Dave was suprisingly amazed by the magic act. Kind of ironic seeing how he is absolutely hated deception. He gasped at every reveal, laughed at all of the comedy acts, and sang along with the numbers he knew.

Then, came Rose. Seductive, tantalizing, Rose. Jack Kelly was not jealous. He didn't get jealous. Not over anything or anyone. Not even David Jacobs.

'Yeah, keep tellin' yaself that, Jackie-boy.'

Who was he kidding? Of course he was envious. He couldn't help it. Not with David practically jumping out of his seat with every kick or twirl.

"I'm gonna go out an' take a smoke, Dave." Jack made his way outside to the alley way. Why was he so jealous? It was David for crying out loud! He took out a cigarette from his front pocket and lit it. Jack knew David and knew what type of girl Rose was. It wouldn't work. But then again, look at them. Lying, cheating Jack and honest, hard working David. He took a long drag out of his cigarette.

"Penny for your thought?" David seemed to have materialized beside him.

"Ain't really thinkin' anything worth sharin'," Jack flicked the cigarette butt onto the ground.

"Are you sure, because you missed the last half of the show," David raised an eyebrow.

'Half of the show?' Jack hadn't realized he'd been out that long. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it doesn't matter. Hey! you'll never guess who I saw after the show."

"Who?" Jack asked knowing the answer.

"My cousin Rose."

Jack smiled.

* * *

**This is for ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl.**

**Thank's for all the reviews. (6 reviews for two chapters= Happy Kendall)**

**I'm now taking prompts so if you want you PM me or leave it in a review.**


	4. Sprace

Spot Conlon is the most feared and respected newsy in New York. He was tough, cold-hearted, calculating. That's the way it has to be if he wanted to stay on top. Brooklyn wasn't a place where a guy could slack off or let his guard down. It was cold and cruel.

Manhattan was a different story entirely. Everyone seemed to get along. No one seemed to be singled out by their major differences while in Brooklyn, you were often teased for them. They were apart of that person. It would be wrong to ask them to change.

At first Spot thought they were idiots. Getting chummy with one another. Now he preferred it there and would often make the long trek across the Brooklyn Bridge to talk with the Manhattan newsies. He never went alone, of course. Racetrack would walk with him. In fact, Racetrack seemed to be the reason he started visiting in the first place.

Racetrack Higgins had been a Brooklyn newsy. A couple of years ago he had moved to Manhattan, but he still sold at Sheepshead Bay. They had a strange agreement Race and Spot. Spot let him sell at Sheepshead and Race would make sure word didn't get out of how soft he was outside of his territory. It was important he stayed on top after all the hard work it took to get there.

Spot was always interested in Racetrack. With his impish features and snide remarks. They made the perfect team. Spot would often take things too far while Race knew when to stop. He wasn't always so calm there. Had it not been for Racetrack he could have ruined the partnership between Brooklyn and 'Hattan on many occasions.

Racetrack would visit him sometimes. They would sit on the peer and smoke or just toss pebbles or talk. That's just how it was. They were good friends. _Friends._

* * *

**That was short but in all honesty I'm a little dry. I want to write, I can write it's just I'm out of ideas for one-shots. Next week I won't really be posting anything we have testing at school (this will decide whether I'll still be on the AP track in high school or not). I'm currently developing an idea for a boy-band AU after watching 2gether (It's really funny and on Youtube ;D). So I'd like some thoughts on that. It will contain slash, obviously.**


	5. Blush

Louis 'Kid Blink' Ballatt and Nick 'Mush' Meyers could not keep their hands off of each other. It was a well known fact. Everyone knew it. Everywhere they went they were either holding hands or putting their arms around the others shoulder. It was initially uncomfortable for their friends who don't like public displays of affection. After hanging around the couple for a few weeks they got used to it, except for Spot, he still isn't used to it.

It didn't go over so well with some people. That was to be expected. No matter how progressive and accepting the world seemed to be, there were always those people who would give them dirty looks or make unnecessary rude comments. Blink would usually react negatively, which means mumbling about it until Mush or anyone else who was with the two politely told him to shut up. Mush didn't really let stuff like that get to him because it didn't really matter.

They were even more touchy-feely behind closed doors. That's why no one ever invited them to watch a movie or listen to music at their house. Snoddy liked his couch and didn't want to have to replace it. It wasn't like they'd do anything seeing as Jake was there all the time.

It's amazing really. Mush was already a puppy, but Kid was a little violent so mellow and lovey-dovey scared some people. Then again, Mush had a tendency to rub off on people. Still, Louis's parents were happy he found someone nice who kept him out of jail. Mush's folks were happy he was happy. No one dared to think of what would happen if they broke up. It be, in all seriousness, tragic.

That didn't mean they were the perfect couple, but they were pretty close. Blink only got slightly annoyed when Mush started randomly singing Paula Abdul in the car. Mush tried to pay attention to him when he started rambling on and on about sports. It wasn't painful for them to spend a whole day apart. They were human being and needed space. Maybe Mush was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, that was fine because it didn't mean anything. It just meant they had a completely normal, completely natural relationship.

* * *

**I feel Mush would have an appreciation for eighties music.**

**I'm not demanding them, but reviews are nice. **


	6. Snitey

"Cut! Okay take five everyone!"

Dee Evans let out of huff. Acting was harder than most people thought. Especially when it something as high energy as 'McCarthy's Inn' He made his way to his trailer so he could take a nap in between filming.

"Yo, Dee!" his co-star, Marco Constancio, called to him. Dee turned around.

"What's up, dude?" he asked slinging an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder.

"I just wanted to talk to you… in your trailer," the Hispanic boy said in a hurried tone.

"You and these talks lately," Dee smirked as he was dragged to his trailer.

Once the door was safely locked Marco all but jumped on his companion. Their talks never involved talking. Sure there was tons of kissing, and moaning, and, groping but rarely any talking. They couldn't leave any marks or else the make up artists would get pissed. The two somehow ended up on the floor. Dee lifted his head breaking the kiss.

"Why do you always let out your sexual frustration out on me?" he asked as he sat up.

"Because you're available and bisexual," the other boy ran a hand through his unruly hair, trying to tame it. They were both pretty rumpled up.

"Fair enough, hey you hungry?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

* * *

**Okay this was incredibly short. This is set in my 'World Records' universe. McCarthy's Inn is this show that Dee (Snitch) stars in and it's ending so Pulitzer decides to cash in on him while he can. I'd really like you to check it out if you haven't already. Reviews are appreciated. **


	7. Lovenest

Sarah Jacobs was no fool. She knew it was going to happen eventually. Still, she mentally kicked herself for not noticing how strange Jack had been acting those last couple of days. Jack had started spending more time with her. Sarah loved Jack, she really did. Even if he loved David more than he loved her. Jack didn't really spend that much time with her even though they were 'together' he always spent most of his time at the Jacobs' residence with Davey. She would sit and do her lacework, smiling slightly whenever she heard them laughing.

She had heard it from Skittery of all people. Sarah was going to surprise Jack and David by buying them lunch with the money she had left. Skittery, Tumbler, and Les were the only newsies there. It was then that she was informed that Jack and David were currently at the trainyard.

"What, why?" she had asked, concerned.

"Cowboy's leavin'" Skittery looked up at her, his usual frown seemed to soften when he say her face.

"I have to go," Sarah said more to herself. She hurried out of the door and started sprinting. She didn't stop until she was at the train station.

It was pretty easy to spot the two. They were extremely close. Jack was saying something in David's ear. He just nodded solemnly. Sarah didn't know how long she stood there watching. David left and she made her way through the crowd. Sarah came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Sarah, I… hey," Jack stammered.

"Jack, I know that we aren't, weren't, _really _together, but I'm still going to miss you." Jack looked at her with a look of bewilderment. There was a whistle telling passengers it was time to board the train. "I'd hurry up if I were you, Santa Fe can't wait forever."

"I promised Davey I'd write to him."

"I'm sure he'll share all the exciting parts." Jack picked up the small, worn suitcase he had and walked away nodding. Sarah, took a long, deep breath and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Well, this literally came out of no where. I just started writing. I'm New Kids binging and it's all for the sake of 'World Records' (they're starting to grow on me, too) you should totally check that out ;D. **


	8. Didn't I Blow Your Mind This Time?

I gave my heart and soul to you, girl

Didn't I do it baby, didn't I do it baby?

Antonio Higgins had never really liked sharing his feelings with anyone. Then he met Jack Kelly. At first it was scary how well they got along. Both had had pretty rough childhoods and found comfort in talking about them to someone who actually understood. It was a pleasant change for Tony and even though it was something he didn't like to admit he found comfort in confessing things that would make him seem weak to Jack.

Gave you the love you never knew, girl

Didn't I do it baby, didn't I do it baby?

He was also more loving to Jack. It took some time and a lot of effort but he could be as comforting and supportive as David was. Only Jack knew this. He didn't respond the same way though. He was still pretty distant. No matter how much affection Tony showed Jack only gave about seventy-five percent in return. It was good enough though, it all he needed really.

I've tried so many times and that's no lie

It seems to make you laugh each time I cry

He wasn't the jealous type. Not until David Jacobs came along at least. He felt he had good reason to be. After David started attending their high school Jack seemed to give all of his attention to the boy. He'd hang out with him at school all day following him around like a lost puppy dog. Jack would spend the night at the Jacobs house all the time and they barely went out anymore. This would often lead to heated arguments. Emotions would be revealed and Jack always left laughing at Tony.

Didn't I blow your mind this time, didn't I?

Didn't I blow your mind this time, didn't I?

Listen

I thought that heart of yours was true, girl

Now didn't I think it baby, didn't I think it baby?

It took years of unhappiness for Antonio to realize what was going on. It wasn't that Jack loved him. It was just that he needed him for a time. Then David came along and there was no need for him. He didn't really understand why Jack kept him around, or why he stayed for that matter. Maybe it was they both had issues with letting go.

But this time I'm really leavin' you, girl

Hope you know it baby, hope you know it baby

Ten times or more, yes, I've walked out that door

Get this into your head, there'll be no more

That didn't mean he wasn't going to try. It wouldn't be the first time but he was determined to make it the last. Tony was tired of this stupid game they had been playing. He had a life. He had tons of opportunities. He didn't need Jack and Jack need him. Even with all the begging and pleading he had done everytime he'd left, he honestly didn't need him. And that was that.

Didn't I blow your mind this time, didn't I?

Didn't I blow your mind this time, didn't I?

Didn't I do it baby, didn't I do it baby?

Didn't I do it baby, didn't I do it baby?

* * *

**Didn't I (Blow Your Mind This Time) is a song by the Delfonics. I heard the New Kids on the Block cover first. Speaking of boybands, my story I'll be posting stuff on my tumblr for my other Newsies story World Records. I'm also a sorta-kinda contest (anyone who does it will get included in the story) where you can create your own celebrity who'll (obviously) know the group and interact with them in whatever way I see fit. If they're based off of any real life celebrities than don't forget to tell me. Review are very welcomed.**


	9. Sputchy 2 (Playground Memories)

"Specs it was so sad," Dutchy sniffled as they exited the movie theater.

"Yeah Dutchy, you told me that before we opened the door," Specs sighed as he opened the car door for his boyfriend. They had just seen _"Inside Out" _and the blond was feeling emotional.

"Because it was, I mean Bing Bong,"

"Dutch, I just saw the movie I know what happened to Bing Bong," the brunet buckled his seat belt and pulled out of the parking space. He was planning on driving Dutchy home, but he had convinced him to go to the old playground were they used to hang out. After they got out, Dutchy ran to the swings like he did when they were five.

"Hey remember that time Jack broke his arm trying to impress Davy?" he asked as he started pumping his legs.

"David was ready to call the National Guard," Specs laughed as he sat on the swing beside his best friend.

"You asked me out here, too remember?" Of course he remembered! How could he forget. He'd been more nervous that day than he had in his entire life. It had been a couple of years ago. The two had just started high school, and Specs had called Dutchy and asked him if he would meet him there. Before he had gotten there. Specs had been pacing back and forth rehearsing what he was going to say. When the blond tapped him on the shoulder he nearly had a heart attack.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked after he had stopped laughing. Lucky for Dutch, his laughs were contagious, preventing Specs from punching him in the gut. That went over to the swings and sat down

"Adam," Specs started, using his friends real name, "you know how we've been friend since we were little."

"Yeah..." he was concerned. Specs never used his real name. The shorter boy took a deep breath, and look his friend in the eye.

"Well, I've been wanting to be…more than friends for a while now. He watched the blond's face as he processed what his companion was saying.

"You mean, you want to start dating?" he asked.

"Yes. Look I know you're probably freaking out right now and," Specs was cut off by Dutchy's lips making contact with his. He felt his worries melt away.

"I hope that answer, because I'm bad with words," Dutchy laughed.

"Specs, dude?" the lanky teen wave a hand in front of the other's face.

"Yeah?"

"You were in La-la Land, I bet you didn't hear a word I said," he complained. Specs laughed, got up, and stood in front of his boyfriend's swing.

"Nope, didn't hear a word," he said and kissed him just like he had done years ago.


	10. Skarah (A Mostly Unexplored Pairing)

**A continuation of Lovenest #1**

If asked, Skittery wouldn't be able to say why he felt like he had to look for Sarah, he just did. Of course Tumbler and Les wanted to come along , but he didn't need them getting lost in the crowd. When he found her, the train was leaving, she was smiling and David was nowhere to be found.. He wondered what Jack had said to her. When she say him she waved and made her way over to the bench he was leaning on.

"You know, the fact that we can find each other so easily still surprises me," she laughed. Skittery frowned. He was half expecting her to be hysterical.

"What happened?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"It' strange, I knew this was coming months ago," the two started walking, "David and Jack were talking, I guess they thought I couldn't hear them, anyway he was talking about moving, about settling down in Santa Fe, and when he made enough money, he'd start sending some to the lodging house, he said something about helping out his family," Sarah smiled again. Skittery didn't say a word he just walked beside her, looking at her every once and awhile. He still couldn't believe she was smiling like she was, seeing as her boyfriend was in a train to New Mexico.

"Do ya, do ya want me to walk ya home?" he asked nervously thinking his brain must have moved out.

"Let's go back to Tibby's, I'm starving," she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd. Skittery actually laughed at how much she reminded him of Tumbler at that moment.

When they got there she didn't let go of his hand, she simply lead him to where Tumbler and Les were sitting forcing him to sit next to her. She ordered for the four of them even though they already ate. Les certainly didn't complain. With the exclusion of Skittery, they were all chatting away as if a big part of them hadn't just left. Then David walked in looking glum. He sat at the end of the table and looked at Sarah.

"I have to tell you something," he started.

"You don't have to say anything, I already know," she smiled weakly at him as her free hand settled on top of his.

"How?" he asked, baffled.

"It doesn't matter." That was the beginning of it all.

Skittery started talking to Sarah more. At first he convinced himself it was because he empathized with her. Then he told himself he was protecting her, because Davy was as threatening as a butterfly. Then he said it was because she actually made him laugh, and, contrary to popular belief, he liked to laugh. It took him the longest time to admit he also did it because she was pretty. To himself that is. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else. They already teased him.

"Movin' in on Cowboy's girl, huh?" Racetrack asked him, smirking.

"No, I'm just helpin' her out, is all," he pushed past the short Italian boy and walked out of the door. One thing he really couldn't understand is why she wanted to spend time with him. He was, well, _him_. Skittery was pessimistic, he never wanted to do anything, fun, he was jittery, and he smoked excessively. Sarah was sweet, calm, a little reserved, but up for adventure, and absolutely hated the smell of smoke.

One day he walked her home from Tibby's, and she asked him to come up on the roof. He was about to decline, but she looked up with him, and he had to comply.

"Jack and I used to come up here all the time," she said after they had settled down on a blanket.

"Oh…"

"I miss him a lot more than you might think. I mean, I know he cared about me, but he cared about everyone else more, I might have been the last on his list," she laughed a little, "but it's never bothered me." Her hand found his on the blanket, and she intertwined their fingers. Sarah rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think ya were the last one on his list," he joked.

"Yeah, maybe I wasn't," she sighed.

If asked, Skittery wouldn't be able to say why he felt the need to tickle Sarah, it just seemed to be the right thing to do. He didn't know when he ended up on top of her, or why he leaned down and kissed her on the nose. He was on full alert when she kissed him right back. When he had a family, they had always taught him how he should act around a lady. They had also told him how a lady should act around him, and right then would be _very _inappropriate. Frankly, he didn't care. Because with Sarah, he didn't have to care, and maybe that's why it was so great.


	11. Empathy and Emma

**S**arah loved Jack. Keyword, loved. Now, she wasn't sure. She knew he loved her to some extent. He had never told her, but she knew he loved her. Sarah also knew he loved David more. He had always loved David more, and he always would, and she was okay with that. It was strange just how okay with it she was. She empathized with him. Yes empathized, because there was a girl named Emma Sharp who lived three doors down. She had silky black hair and long legs, and green eyes. She was also seemed to like Sarah very much.

**W**hen Sarah first met Jack she thought he was the most interesting person in the world. That was because Sarah didn't have many friend and she didn't know many boys. She had novels and poetry. Then, out of nowhere, this mysterious street urchin came over for dinner. Looking back on it she blamed her inexperience, the newness of it. Looking back on it she realized all she wanted was a good friend. All she wanted was to know what made a headline good.

**W**hen Sarah first met Emma, she was enamored. She could breathe, she couldn't speak. Emma seemed like she should have been in a picture show like the one Sarah had seen before her father's accident. She found out Emma was a seamstress and was exactly half a year older than she was. They were similar in so many ways. They both loved to read and had to support their families. They even talked about opening up a dress shop together, even though they knew it would never happen.

**A**t first, Sarah was convinced she liked her younger brother, David. The two were always talking, equally upset both Jack and Sarah. She'd pout and cross her arms before going and worked on her lace and needle point. Then Emma would come over and help her and she would be so mad. Jack and David would go out on the fire escape and shut the window. This seemed to happen a lot, yet no one ever mentioned anything. One day the truth came out, and the reaction was not one Sarah was expecting.

**T**he two girls were in the Sharps' apartment working on a dress.

"So, Sarah, when's the wedding?" Emma asked out of the blue. Sarah looked up from her sewing.

"What wedding?"

"You and Jack seem serious, I'm assuming you two are going to marry one day."

"I used to think that too, but then…" Sarah stopped herself.

"But then, what?" the dark haired woman egged on.

"But then I met you, and now…I'm not so sure."

"Why aren't you so sure," Emma asked. Sarah swore she was getting closer.

"Well…enough about me, what about you and David?" Sarah deflected the question.

"What about David and me?"

"You two seem interested in each other," Sarah cleared her throat.

"Is that why you won't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me you want to do this," and with that she closed the gap between the two. Sarah knew quite a few things. She knew that girls shouldn't enjoy kissing each other, but she couldn't help it.

**S**arah loved Jack. Keyword, loved. Now, she wasn't sure. She knew he loved her to some extent. He had never told her, but she knew he loved her. Sarah also knew he loved David more. He had always loved David more, and he always would, and she was okay with that. It was strange just how okay with it she was. She empathized with him. Yes empathized, because there was a girl named Emma Sharp who lived three doors down. She had silky black hair and long legs, and green eyes. She also loved Sarah who loved her right back.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in forever. I'd love some feed back and I'm taking request.**


	12. Javid 2(For ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl)

**J**ack was always looking for ways to impress people, even at ten he had the need to get everyone to think he was cool, especially David Jacobs, his best friend. He could have the whole world hate his guts as long as Davey liked him. In fact, he usually went out of his way to keep him interested. David was smart, and wanted to be a writer when he grew up. Jack just wanted to grow up, so he could do adult things like cuss and drink. David was a straight A student, and never got in trouble. Jack barely passed his classes and was constantly in the principal's office. He was also known for pulling stupid stunts. David couldn't even fathom why people would ride a bike without the proper protection.

**T**here was a park where all of their friends liked to hang out. It seemed like every important announcement was made there. Jack figured that would be the perfect place to pull off his best trick, right there in front of David and the rest of his friend. He was going to flip off of the swings. He wasn't going to jump off right before it stopped like most kids did he was going to do a backflip off of the swing while it was really high. Jack had to make sure David was looking the moment he stuck that perfect landing.

"Hey, Davey watch this!" he said before jumping. The next thing he knew he was in an ambulance.

**H**e had broken his arm trying to impress David Jacobs, but it was all worth it in the end when Davey had given him a hug when he got home, and signed his cast. That park and those swings became a center point for most relationships. It's where Specs told Dutchy he liked him, it's where Snitch got Skittery to kiss him, it's where Race and Spot did some unspeakable thing, but most of all it's where Jack broke his arm trying to impress David Jacobs.

* * *

**This is for ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl. I know it's short, but hey I like it. **


	13. JackCrutchy Drabble

Some nights they'd go up on the roof of the lodging house and talk. It was kind of ridiculous because Crutchy could barely make it up there with Jack's help. The two would talk about a ton of things. The weather, the sales, how other newsies were doing, tons of things. Although they never talked about David. Crutchy found it odd because during the day the two were basically joined at the hip, yet whenever Jack and Crutchy were alone the name David Jacobs was never uttered. That was just fine with Crutchy. It wasn't that he didn't like David, it was just...he was used to spending more time with Jack. They all were. Up on the roof he could pretend he didn't see those knowing glances, their frequent disappearances, or the flirty whispers. Up on the roof Crutchy could pretend Jack was his.

* * *

**I wanted to write something fluffy... it didn't work out. Hope you like it though.**


	14. Sprace Drabble

"Spot, would you cut that out?" Antonio 'Racetrack' Higgins was trying to study for his math test, but _somebody_ wouldn't leave him alone. Spot was currently throwing random objects at him. At first he ignored it but after the fifth pen he was starting to get irritated.

"No."

"C'mon, if I don't pass this test I'll fail...again," he turned around the blond.

"So, it'll just mean I'll catch up faster," Spot shrugged, getting up from his seat on the floor to join Race at the desk.

"Well I don't need you to catch up, that's just another distraction," Racetrack went back to his equations. Spot walked out of the room. Racetrack sighed. He wanted to get done studying so he could spend time with the other boy. He knew that's what Spot wanted, even if he didn't tell him. He got a couple minutes of peace before he felt a spray of water on the side of his face. He looked up to find Spot holding a water gun. Racetrack took a calming breath, put his pencil down, and got up.

"Let's go," he said grabbing his coat before heading out the door. Spot followed close behind.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk, maybe get something to eat, it could be a date depending on how it ends," he said, winking at the other boy.


	15. Excuse Me, Mister

**R**acetrack Higgins felt like a beggar with no luck. Then again, he basically was a beggar with little to no luck. Being a newsie wasn't sunshine and rainbows. That wasn't the point. The point was, he couldn't get Mr. High and Mighty Spot Conlon to notice him. Well, notice him the way he wanted him to. God, he sounded like such a girl. There were times where he thought the other boy knew how he felt, but then he'd do something that made Race second guess himself.

**S**pot Colon also felt something. Something very emotional towards the older newsie. He ignored it. What else could he do? He was Spot Conlon and he wasn't an emotional person. He wasn't a boy kisser either. At least, he wasn't supposed to be. One thing he knew he was, was confrontational.

**I**t was and Monday, and for most people, who had stable lives, it was the first day of work for the week. No one seemed to want to buy a paper because their money was all spent. Still, the newsies were out yelling the most absurd headlines, hoping to make a enough to eat that night. Spot was one of them, he had to survive too. Unlike most newsies, he didn't have a certain selling spot. That day, he was selling at Sheepshead Bay. Racetrack was not happy.

"Excuse me, Mister Conlon, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, selling papes," Spot glared, "this is my territory," he reminded the other boy.

"Fine." Race said, not wanting to start a fight.

**T**he two sold their papers surprisingly fast considering they were both there. They decided to watch the races. Racetrack obviously betting. He lost, like he usually does. Spot laughed at his reaction. A genuine laugh, not the bitter, sarcastic laugh everyone was used to. Racetrack smiled despite himself. He could help but stare as they made their way through Brooklyn.

"What are you looking at, Higgins?"

"You, Conlon," Racetrack replied, smirking. He suddenly felt brave.

"Well cut it out, you look like a lovesick mutt, you look queer," he said before turning away from the older boy.

"Well so do you," Race shot back. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it.

"What'd you just say to me?" Spot stopped walking.

"I said… you look like a queer. You wanna know why I said that?"

"Why'd you say it?" the taller boy inched closer to the small Italian until they were nearly nose to nose.

"Because you are a queer." Before he could blink Race was being pushed up against a wall in an alleyway.

"Well so are you."

**W**hat happened next surprised the both of them. Spot grabbed Race by the shirt collar. He didn't kiss him, though. He buried his head in Race's shoulder and started shaking, sobbing, screaming. At first he didn't know what to do, but then he decided to do what came naturally. He wrapped his arms around the other newsie. It was shocking seeing the 'King of Brooklyn' so fragile and vulnerable.

**S**pot looked up, his eyes were red. Without saying a word he tentatively reached up and touched Race's face.

"Tony," he said in a small voice so unlike his own.  
"Yeah, Brian?"

"Kiss me."

Spot Conlon was someone you listened to. So, Racetrack listened.


	16. Sunrise

**"**Bumlets, wake up!" someone whispered in his ear.

Bumlets groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Swifty was staring at him intently.

"What do you want?" Bumlets was still groggy.

"Come up on the roof with me," Swifty said, tugging on his arm. The older newsie reluctantly got up.

**T**he two silently made their way up to the roof of the lodging house, successful in not waking the others up. God only knows what type of punishment the two would receive for interrupting their sleep. When they got up there Bumlets immediately turned around ready to jump back in bed. It was freezing.

"Oh no you don't," Swifty took hold of his shoulders.

"C'mon Swift, we're gonna end up freezing our asses of out here," he complained.

"I'll keep you warm," he joked.

**T**hey sat down on the roof.

"Why are we out here, again?" Bumlets shivered.

"You'll see."

The two talked about pointless things to pass the time. Then the sun began to rise.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Swifty asked.

"Yeah," Bumlets agreed. The sky was a lovely shade of pink with a little purple thrown in. He looked over at Swifty and his breath got caught in his throat. He was bathed in the newly introduced sunlight. He didn't know how long he was staring, but Swifty finally took noticed.

"Something the matter?"

"No, it's just...you look…"

"Horrible?"

"No… perfect. You look perfect," Bumlets decided.  
"Well, uh, so do you," Swifty smiled nervously. They both leaned in, slowly. The kiss was rather awkward, but at the same time it was perfect.


End file.
